Back for more
by FFXjunkie
Summary: Tidus has just been sent back to Zanarkand in his own time. The problem is: he doesn't want to be there. He wants to be back with Yuna. A thousand years in the future, Yuna thinks of Tidus. Somehow, when they look at the moon and talk, they can hear each
1. Chapter 1

((Hey, this is my first Final Fantasy X fanfic, so be kind, okay, it may suck horribly. lol, so yeah. hope you enjoy it!))

_**TIDUS POV...**_

They said that it was my story. Zanarkand being attacked, getting pretty much eaten by Sin, getting to Spira, meeting new friends, meeting Yuna. I figured out that to me, it wasn't just a story of survival, it was a story of love, and friendship too. So when I just disappeared in front of her, the angel I loved, Yuna, I felt suddenly alone, trapped in this weird portal that consumed me, bit by bit, until I was out of anyones sight. I couldn't see anything, just pure white all around. When I finally stepped out of the portal, I was back in Zanarkand. People were going around like they hadn't ever had any attack from Sin. I first found out that I had to kill Sin by Wakka. In Luca, after the Blitzball tournament, Auron told me the truth. Sin wasn't just a monster we had to kill, it was Jecht, my old man, the one who used to make fun of how I played blitzball. I hated him, and still do, because he sent me back. I didn't want to come back. I wanted to stay with Yuna, although I doubt it would've worked anyway. I hated leaving her, hated coming back, and hated not being able to change any of it...

_**Chapter 1**_

Tidus stood outside. It was night, and it was cold. But Tidus didn't notice any of it. He kept thinking of Yuna, the beautiful summoner who had been the cause of his first mistake, well, more like third mistake, in Spira. She hadn't come out of the Fayth for a day, and everyone was worried, including him. At the time, he had thought that the apprentice summoner was an old balding geezer, but when she walked out that day, his life had changed, even though it was just slightly, it had.

Now he wondered if he'd ever get to see her again. Her gentle and warming smile, her friendship, her love...

It was best not to think of her from now on. He would never think of it again, he'd live on. That's what she'd want him to do. He finally wandered onto a busy street and walked around.

"It's Tidus!" He heard some girls shriek. He looked behind him and they all gathered around him with Blitzballs in hand. "Can we have your autograph?" They asked excitedly. He smiled and nodded, taking a pen from someone and signing all the blitzballs pushed at him. More people gathered around in astonishment.

"Why is everyone looking at me that way?" He asked. They glanced at each other.

"Everyone thought you were dead." One girl chirped. The crowd looked expectantly at Tidus, waiting for an explanation. He hesitated. What if they never were attacked by Sin? What would he say?

"i was on vacation. I needed a break from blitzball for a while." The crowd gasped. "Not for good. I'm still playing. I just needed to get away from the pressure, that's all. I was getting stressed, and I don't play well when I'm stressed."

The crowd slowly dissipated as he finished signing autographs. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't get Yuna out of his head. A distraction might work. Nah, don't do it Tidus. You'll make one of your fans hate you after you dump her. Then don't dump her. Ah, what am i thinking? He walked to his house, not daring to look up at the picture of his dad on the electronic billboards on the side of buildings. He couldn't look at it. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry dad, I had to kill you in order to please my would be girlfriend and her guardians._ Yeah, like that would ever happen.

He soon got home and checked his sphere messages. 109 messages. Great. He'd be here all night listening to it. He waved away that idea and went to his bed. Why was all his stuff still here? Did his coach assume that he was on vacation and use Tidus' paycheck to pay for his house rental or something? He lay down on his very comfortable water bed. He was cold, so he covered up and lay on his side, thinking of any ways he could get back. A time machine? No, that would make him have to do it all over again. But he could change the way things went. Yuna would believe him. She believed him about Zanarkand, didn't she? Well, it would be harder for her to believe that she kissed him before. Maybe she wouldn't believe. All hope was being lost. He gave up and fell asleep not long after.

_**Meanwhile in Spira...**_

Yuna slept restlessly. Her dreams were of Tidus, and she couldn't get him out of her mind. She missed him so bad. They had shared a kiss in the Zanarkand ruins not too long ago. Her dreams were of that and the memory of him leaving. Did he want to go? Had he just pretended to love her? Or was he just pulled back to his time, without wanting to? She woke up, startled. In the next bed beside her, she heard Rikku sit up.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Her cousin asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." She insisted.

"Another one? Was it about Tidus?" The normally hyper blonde asked. When Yuna didn't respond, Rikku got up and dressed. "Come on, get dressed, I want to show you something." Yuna sighed and got dressed. She didn't want to get up now, much less listen to her cousin babble on about nothing.

"Look, see the moon?" She asked, pointing. Of course she could see the moon. It was big, bright, and couldn't be missed. What else was there about it that would cheer her up?

"Yeah. So?" Yuna asked.

"Well let me get to that." Rikku said. "It's the same moon Tidus see's, just a thousand years in the future. He may be looking at it right now, just like you are. So you can pretend to be talking to him, and maybe he'll hear you. The moon could be like a portal." For once, her cousin made sense. Rikku put a hand on her shoulder. " I'll let you two talk." She went back to bed. "Good night!"

"Good night." Yuna said, while staring at the moon. "Are you thinking of me Tidus?"

_**Back at Tidus' house...**_

A voice echoes through his head. "Are you thinking of me Tidus?"

He shot up. "Yuna?" He called. He heard he voice in his head. Why? He stared outside. The moon was a pinkish red color. What was going on? Why was the moon red? No eclipse was sensed.

"I hope you can hear me Tidus. Rikku told me that looking at the moon may make it seem to me that you're there with me, but it's not working. It's like I'm talking to myself. If you can hear me, which is impossible, but, I love you."

Tidus looked at the moon. It began to turn back to white. _So that's what's up. _ He stared intently at the moon and spoke. " I love you too Yuna." There was nothing for a while. _She probably already went inside. But wait. She'd be able to hear me too, right? I heard her talking when I wasn't looking at the moon. _

"Is that really you Tidus?" Her voice came.

"Yes." He replied happily. "It's so good to be able to hear your voice." A tear came from his eye.

"It is. I can't believe it. Rikku was right, for once." Tidus laughed at that comment. Rikku was usually dumb, but this was smart.

"Do you know any way I could get back?" He asked immedietly. There was silence. "Yuna?"

"They haven't figured out any way yet. I know, it's irritating." She said, and he could tell she was holding back tears.

"Please, don't cry. I'll look too. I know a really smart person here, and I have a lot of money too. So I'll see if he knows any way to get there. I promise you Yuna. I won't let you down." He promised.

"I won't disappoint you either." She said. "I'm going back to bed, but will you talk to me when you find a way? Or when you get an answer from that one guy?"

"I will." He said.

"Good night."

"Night."

((So, how was it? Please review. I want to be able to continue this story. If I don't do too well, then I'm going to quit the story. tell others you know about it too, k? See ya next chapter, maybe.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey, hope all of you who read the first chapter are back, because I'm back for more reviews and to see how well I do. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Oh yeah, and thanks to Nikki of Spira, who has been helping me all along to achieve my goals as an author. Okay, NOW you can enjoy chapter 2.))

The next morning, Tidus woke up and looked outside. He glanced at where the moon had been, which was now replaced by the sun. He shook his head. How could he have been so stupid? The moon only came out at night. He could only imagine how things must be a thousand years from him...

_**In Spira...**_

"I can't talk to him for two days!" Yuna shouted at her cousin. "Why not?"

"Yunie, there's a new moon tonight, so you and him won't be able to see it, and it's also not going to work if you tried. It doesn't shine on us when there's a new moon. You're not mad at me, are you Yunie?" Rikku gave her a sad face, her green eyes watery (that's one of her talents I gave her, just to make it more interesting, making her eyes water).

Yuna felt sympathy for her, even though she knew her cousin was faking. "No, I'm not. I'm just being impatient. Can you forgive me for being so mean?" She watched as her cousin pretended to think.

"Well, I don't know, you were kind of harsh on me when I told you, but..." Rikku smiled at her. "Of course I can! What kind of family member do you take me for? Your uncle Cid!" Yuna laughed a little. Cid was a scavenger, but she knew that he had a sensitive spot. He also liked to whine alot. Once Yuna had caught him digging in front of her house to try and find some treasure the jerk across the path had told him of. Of course, there was none, and when Yuna told him to go, he began sulking and walked to the temple, sitting right outside it, pouting. He said he was more upset at the man than at Yuna, but she could tell that he was more mad at her because she told him to stop.

"No, you're much better, but I see where you get the occasional whining from." She laughed when she saw Rikku's mouth drop.

"Hey!" She said, blushing. "Stop it! That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Lulu, the black mage, said. She stood beside Yuna. "But like she said, it's occasional." She looked just as good as ever, except the fact that she looked a little pal_er _in the face.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked her. Lulu turned toward her, no sign of pain showing on her face. Then again, nothing ever showed on her face.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale in the face." Rikku replied. Lulu turned toward her this time.

"My face is always pale." She explained.

"Not like it is now." Yuna said. "It's pure white."

"I am fine, I've already told you." She walked home. Yuna and Rikku stared after her.

"Is she really alright Yunie?" The blond Al Bhed asked.

"I don't know. She sure sounded sure of it though." Yuna said, partially thinking. Was there something wrong with Lulu, or was it just a case of the flu? Sometimes there is a sickness known as a magical build-up, when a mage of any sort has not used any magic for a while. This could be hard to heal, bacause there has to be a reason for the mage to need to use magic.

"If it's magical build-up, then she's in trouble." Rikku said. She tilted her head in thought. "You know, if it IS magical build-up, there is that cave that holds all the creatures that were not able to be killed. We could go through there and give her a letter to tell her we went, then end up actually getting hurt. Then she would need to use magic. That would heal her, wouldn't it?" Yuna looked at her cousin, surprised. This was the second time in a day that her cousin had proved her wrong about the blonds stupidity. Maybe Rikku was maturing. Yeah right, probably just a once in a lifetime thing.

"You know, you've gotten smarter. Or are you just trying to BE smarter than you actually are?" Yuna joked.

"No, I'm just trying to act smarter to impress Gippal." Rikku blushed more crimson than the last time she had. "HEY! You knew I was going to answer, didn't you?"

Yuna laughed, but didn't answer. Her mind still dwelt on one thing: Tidus. How was she going to talk to him tonight. They had promised to stay in touch. Maybe while she couldn't talk to him, she could research ways to get him back. He wouldn't miss her THAT much...

_**In Zanarkand, a thousand years in the past...**_

"HOW AM I GOING TO TALK TO HER? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S STILL OKAY!" Tidus paced back and forth in his house, yelling to himself about not making sure she stayed out of danger. Would she? The Yuna he had known would do anything to help him, but he didn't expect her to try to find a way for him to come back.

"Calm down, she'll be okay." He told himself. "She's probably with Rikku and Lulu right now. They are probably talking about how good a job Yuna did destroying Sin, bringing the eternal Calm. Not to mention, the fact that Wakka and Lulu were getting together. Maybe I'm overexaggerating things." He continued to talk to himself as he paced.

A thought popped into his head. "What if I look for a way for me to return?" His face then became covered with a wide grin. "Yeah, Yuna, here I come." He raced out of the door, locking it, then ran to his friend, Hitero's, house. When he got there, he heard what sounded like weird music coming from inside. His knuckles tapped the door and Hitero came running to it.

"Hey, Tidus! Is that you? Everyone thought you were dead." He gave his friend a big hug. "Nice to see you bro!" He waved him in and closed the door behind him.

"You may not believe me Hitero, but I'm going to need you to, okay." He started.

"I'll believe almost anything you say." His friend promised.

"Okay, I don't know if you know of this, or if everyone was brainwashed, but do you remember a large creature attacking during the Blitzball tournament last year?" His friend had a puzzled look on his face, then brightened up.

"Yeah, that's when everyone thought you had been eaten up. That's how the news put your death, as 'eaten up by the monstrous creature'." Hitero explained. "So what actually happened?"

"Instead of being eaten, I was taken a thousand years into the future, to a place named Spira. I met a girl there, and helped her and her guardians defeat that creature, whose name was Sin by the way." Tidus stopped when he saw the confused look on Hitero's face. "You getting this?"

"Yeah. So, while we were all working our butts off, you were either fighting that thing, or making a move on that girl, right?" He smirked at the thought of the girl. "So what'd she look like?"

"No time for that. But what I was going to say was that I want to get back. You know some smart people, can't you help me get back?" The desperate look on Tidus' face must've been the key to success, because Hitero smiled brightly.

"Hey, I know just the person."

_**A house, in the outskirts of Zanarkand...**_

They knocked softly on the tall wooden door. The house was a large mansion. Tidus shifted as he searched the courtyard for anythin suspicious. He had learned to do that in Spira, where fiends roamed freely. Hitero noticed his change of attitude and confronted him.

"Okay, what are you doing now?" He asked. Tidus turned to face him and changed his posture yet again.

"Um, well, I was checking to make sure there were no fiends. It's what I learned to do in Spira." He smiled weakly as Hitero shook his head.

"There are no fiends here. They are all in Spira, or whatever its called. Don't worry, okay, nothings gonna happen to us." The door suddenly opened and an old man appeared at the door. He glanced at both the friends and glared.

"I ain't gonna buy anything you push at me salesmen, so don't even try." Hitero scoffed.

"Man, like we'd ever go low enough to do that Janper." The blond tall boy said. "Now put on your glasses so you can see my friend."

Janper took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. When he saw Tidus, his expression changed to pure curiosity. "Now, now, what do we have here? Tidus? Where did you go all this time that has passed us?" (Yes, Janper has a different way of saying things, for he is old).

"Can we come in, and I'll explain?" Hitero asked. Janper moved out of their way and shut the door behind them. He ushered them into the large room with the fireplace started up.

"Okay, it all started-" Tidus began.

"Let me tell this. I do much better." Hitero interrupted. He cleared his throat and began. "It all started on the day that the creature attacked us. Remember that? Well, instead of eating Tidus, it sent him a thousand years into the future. There he met a girl who fell in love with him, he fell in love with her, and they, including the girls guardians, defeated that creature, who's name was Sin, who was also Tidus' dad, Jecht, and then he was sent back here." Hitero explained, confusing everyone. "Now he wants back."

Janper idled on the idea for a moment. "Tidus, would you go for a minute?" Tidus nodded and sat down on the chair a few feet away. He was used to it. In Spira, they always shut him out of stuff important. Then again, he always eavesdropped too...

Tidus leaned his ear in so that he could hear. He caught the words "machine", "him", and "take". They turned around and went over to him.

"Janper has agreed to help you." Tidus beamed at those words. "However..."

"You must help me to complete the machine." Janper finished. Tidus sunk back down into the chair.

"How long will that take?" He asked, half expecting to be let down.

"At least a year."

_**Spira, in the cave of creatures...**_

Yuna and Rikku walked around the cave, looking for a big enough creature that could actually hurt them. Rikku clung onto Yuna's arm, but then eased off, remembering how brave she had been before. A small dog-like creature came over and sat in front of them. It wagged its two tails, then bared its fangs at them. Yuna jumped out of the way, and Rikku simply moved over to the side a little. It ran into the wall and stayed there, stunned.

"Hurry Yunie! Kill it!" Rikku said, already slashing it with her arm swords. Yuna shot a large blast at it with her guns, then stood beside Rikku, staring at the bloody mess in front of them.

"Thats the only thing I never liked about fighting." Yuna stated. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them. They looked at each other, then behind them slowly. There, right behind them, was the mother of the dog-like creature. Her black fur covered every inch of her body, including the four horns on her head. Her teeth were red with the blood of the many victims left in the cave. Her eyes were bright yellow, and squinted at the bloody mass that used to be her pup. She squeeled in anger and charged at the two ant sized people in front of her. She swiped at Rikku with her large claws, hitting the jumping blond and throwing her against the wall, unconsious. Yuna, dodged the first attack and managed to shoot a few rounds from her guns, but the creature did the same to her as she did to Rikku. Yuna slumped to the ground, fighting to be concious. The last thing she heard were footsteps...

_**((Well, hope you liked it, sorry it took so long for me to get. I havnt been able to get on the computer for a while. Ive been gone alot. Well, sorry for the cliffy, but i love em! find out what happens. Are the footsteps Lulus, or the creatures? Does Tidus ever get back? Will Lulu get better? Or will it be too late for all of them? lol, later!))**_


End file.
